<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Corner [TaeHyuck/NCT] by sabakuna_lucy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956246">Corner [TaeHyuck/NCT]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakuna_lucy/pseuds/sabakuna_lucy'>sabakuna_lucy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Moon Taeil, M/M, OT21 (NCT), Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakuna_lucy/pseuds/sabakuna_lucy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck, un Omega que a sus cortos 18 años se prostituye para poder llevar un plato de comida a su familia y cuidar de su hermana Dongsuk, quien esta al borde de la muerte. Lidiando además con un padre alcohólico en silla de ruedas al que odia con todo su ser.</p><p>Las cosas se ponen difíciles cuando llega a la vida de Donghyuck un amor que creía enterrado en lo mas profundo de su pasado, para reclamar lo que le corresponde como su Alfa. Donghyuck ya no es el chiquillo iluso e inocente que el alfa conoció de antaño.</p><p>La vida del omega ha sido quebrada, usada y desmoronada como polvo de estrellas. Donghyuck, ya no vive, solo existe y su corazón está oculto entre tanta miseria, manipulación retorcida vulgaridad y crueldad, que amar es algo tan desconocido y fantasioso para el pequeño y frágil omega con un gran orgullo.</p><p> </p><p>-OmegaverseAU!<br/>-Contenido +18<br/>-Smut<br/>-Lenguaje vulgar<br/>-Degradación</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1: Servicio al cliente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Las paredes de ese lugar retumbaban con el sonido casi hipnotizante de los gemidos sin control que el pequeño pelirrojo soltaba sin premura. Los pequeños ojitos del omega se encontraban cerrados mientras estrujaba entre sus dedos aquella almohada blanca manchada con su sudor y maquillaje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cada embiste lo enviaba más y más al borde del colapso, sus gemidos ya no podían ser callados con esa fuerza desmedida con la que aquel imponente pero gentil alfa le sometía y arremetía con fuerza en su interior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentía que estaba a punto de correrse.  Apretó los ojos con fuerza a tal grado de ver en esa oscuridad pequeñas luces brillantes detrás de sus párpados.  Y aguantando un poco más mientras soltaba gritos, lastimando su garganta se corrió; manchando la blancura de las sábanas del satin más costoso que el pequeño omega pudiera siquiera imaginar estar encima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su respiración era errática y difícil de controlar, menos teniendo al Alfa aún arremetiendo contra su interior, en un vaivén descontrolado, pues el más grande estaba a punto de correrse. El pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo como era sobre estimulado, movió sus caderas y apretó su interior para hacer acabar más rápido al Alfa, el cual lo dejó inmóvil de las caderas y se liberó en el condón que traía puesto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck soltó un gemido de alivio al sentir como el Alfa salía de su interior y se ponía de pie alejándose. Se quedó callado esperando nuevas instrucciones pues, aunque no quisiera, ese Alfa ricachón había pagado una cantidad generosa por su servicio completo y Haechan sabía lo que vendría a continuación, por lo que sumándose de valor y respirando profundo, se incorporó de rodillas sobre la cama y expuso su cuello como si fuese un pequeño Omega frágil entregándose sumiso por ser aclamado por su Alfa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esperó varios segundos y sintió de nuevo el colchón hundirse a su lado, sus feromonas sexuales repartiéndose por toda la habitación tentaban aún más al Alfa, lo hacían sentirse superior y subía su ego enormemente al ver como ese pequeño omega promiscuo se entregaba completamente a él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes al sentir su piel ser atravesada por esos colmillos. Trago saliva y se sostuvo de los hombros del más grande por el dolor intenso que sentía, su sangre se sentía hervir en sus venas y el dolor cada vez era más insoportable pues ese Alfa no era su compañero y Haechan dudaba en hallarlo alguna vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El otro siguió mordiendo sin compasión hasta que se cansó, soltando el cuello de Haechan, dejándole la piel lastimada y magullada de la cual no dejaba de brotar sangre. El pequeño omega se llevó las manos tratando de tapar la herida punzante y se dobló del dolor en la cama recargando su frente sudada en el colchón, apretó aún más los ojos aguantando las lágrimas y se mordió el labio inferior evitando gritar de la desesperación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El alfa sólo veía orgulloso y arrogante como el Omega luchaba contra el dolor y le acariciaba suavemente la espalda morena tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad. Se acostó junto a él y le abrazó por detrás mientras alzaba su pierna derecha y dejaba expuesta su zona íntima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan sabía que eso aún no terminaba por lo que se sostuvo se la colcha y llevó una de sus manos para sostener su propia pierna y que el Alfa  lograra introducir su miembro erecto en su cavidad por última vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sintió que todo le daba vueltas, su vista estaba borrosa y escuchaba los jadeos y gruñidos del alfa en la lejanía. Luchó por quedarse consciente pues no era buena idea dormirse en esa situación.  Volvió en sí cuando sintió nuevamente como la erección del alfa golpeaba de forma repetida en su próstata y se corrió, soltando un gemido y se estremeció.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chilló cuando el hombre detrás de él salió abruptamente de su interior,  se incorporó de pié en la orilla de la cama y arrastrando consigo al Omega del cabello lo puso en el suelo arrodillado mientras soltaba su descarga en la carita somnolienta y sonrojada del menor, quien abrió su boca y sacó la lengua para que los chorros de esperma cayeran allí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lamió los rastros de semen del miembro semierecto del alfa y se tragó lo que pudo. Observando la cara de satisfacción del hombre, quien le sonrió agradecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eres fantástico amor</span>
  </em>
  <span>.— mencionó el Alfa acariciando los cabellos del omega a sus pies.—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mírate... Toda una putita deseosa de una polla que tragar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Le jaló de los cabellos para ponerlo de pié. Haechan soltó un quejido pero no puso resistencia y se dejó llevar hasta situarse frente al espejo de cuerpo completo junto a la cama. El alfa se colocó detrás y le sostuvo de la barbilla para que mirara el desastre en el que se encontraba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El Omega se observó desnudo, con marcas en su cuerpo y esa horrorosa marca de apareamiento en su cuello que ya se estaba cerrando, observó el camino que siguió la sangre hasta detenerse en su abdomen, dirigió la vista a su cara sonrojada y cabello cubierto de semen y desmarañado. Su mirada se veía cansada, pero lograba transmitir falso deseo sexual que lograba engañar al alfa. Sonrió a su reflejo de manera provocativa haciendo que el Alfa le volteara el rostro en una posición incómoda le besara de una manera obscena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan se dejó besar e incluso participó con falso entusiasmo sosteniéndolo de la nuca para profundizar más el beso. Después de un rato el Alfa se separó por falta de aire y se fue al baño donde se alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de la regadera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan se sentó en la cama recargó su espalda en el respaldo y espero con la vista desenfocada aún. El dolor en su cuello seguía igual de insoportable que incluso con el más mínimo movimiento le dolía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Muy bien muchacho...</span>
  </em>
  <span> —Dijo el hombre saliendo de la ducha ya cambiado con el traje Armani costoso con el que llegó.— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aquí tienes tu paga hermoso.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mencionó acercándose a su maletín sacando una chequera. Dónde le firmó un cheque por más de diez mil dólares. Y se lo entregó al menor a la par de que le robaba un pequeño beso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan le tomó de las solapas de su traje para no dejarlo ir. Pegó su mejor sonrisa en su cara y le observó con deseo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>No se vaya... la pasamos maravilloso y podríamos pasarla de la misma manera toda la noche</span>
  </em>
  <span>.— dijo el menor pestañeando como enamorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me has dejado muy complacido... tal vez vuelva a ti en otra oportunidad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.— Dijo el Alfa apartando delicadamente al Omega. El menor hizo un puchero. Y trató de alcanzarlo gateando por la cama—</span>
  <em>
    <span>La habitación es tuya por lo que queda de la noche y mediodía de mañana hermoso, ya está pagada con todos los servicios... Me voy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. — Dijo tomando su maletín del sillón, atravesó la espaciosa habitación  y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si sin mirar atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan dejó de fingir su puchero y se encaminó rápidamente al baño donde una vez hubo llegado al váter se inclinó y se metió dos dedos hasta la garganta para vomitar todo lo que se tragó. Se le salieron las lágrimas pero logró sacarlo todo hasta quedar vacío.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le causaba repulsión hasta donde tenía que llegar para lograr llevar un mísero plato de comida a su deplorable hogar y no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas de impotencia y desespero, las cuales dejó que rodaran libres por sus mejillas hasta caer por su barbilla. Con un nudo en la garganta que no podía tragar se encaminó de manera lenta y temblorosa hasta la mampara donde abrió la regadera con el agua hirviendo, la cual calló sobre su maltratado y usado cuerpo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esa era la forma en la que tenía que ganarse la vida, ese trabajo al que le obligaron ejercer y del cual no puede salir tan fácilmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siguió soltando lágrimas que se perdían entre toda el agua caliente que caía sobre él y no pudo evitar los sollozos e hipidos. Tragó duro el nudo y se deslizó por la pared hasta el piso. Se quedó sentado allí un buen tiempo observando las paredes marmoleadas del baño, las cenefas preciosas en ellas  y todo el lugar ridículamente costoso de allí. Respiró profundo y exhaló el aire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como una rutina el pequeño omega separó sus piernas y metió dos dedos en su cavidad anal. Siempre era lo mismo, no podía evitarlo y aunque lo hacía de manera automática Haechan no sentía mucho cuando estaba en ese estado. Le gustaba porque no pensaba en nada y sólo se concentraba en no respirar y en la fuerza con la que se introducía los dedos hasta llegar a un orgasmo que siempre lo dejaba insatisfecho.  Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir junto con el agua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siempre sería así. El pequeño Omega sumergido en una profunda tristeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apagó la regadera cuando sus lágrimas dejaron de fluir y a pesar de que seguía completamente empapado, se sentía seco y agrietado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminó desnudo por la habitación hasta llegar al minibar dónde sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos de una vitrina que exhibía varias marcas y tomó el encendedor para dirigirse a un sillón alto de una plaza estilo vintage. Subió una de sus piernas al reposabrazos y encendió un cigarrillo. Observó a su alrededor obviando que todo era igual de costoso como el baño y dirigió su mirada a la pantalla plana gigantesca que estaba enfrente de él. La observó sin interés y siguió calando del cigarrillo el cual botaba las cenizas en un cenicero elegante que había en la mesa a lado del sillón.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bien. Si ya estaba allí y todo eso era para él, no lo iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, así que tomó el teléfono que estaba a lado del cenicero junto a un jarrón con flores artificiales y llamó al Servicio, pidiendo por comida a media noche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su vista se dirigió al cheque que seguía en el suelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diez mil dólares. Ese era el miserable precio por una inútil marca de apareamiento que lo terminaba degradando más y más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonrió de lado y dio una calada al cigarrillo para prender la televisión.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>30062019</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2: El enlace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Haechan despertó con el sonido escandaloso de su alarma. Se talló con mucha pereza los ojos para despabilarse y observó su alrededor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aún seguía en esa suit cara; eran las cinco de la mañana y debía irse de allí pronto. Estaba oscuro afuera por lo que se levantó con el sonido de su espalda crujiendo por la mala postura en la que durmió sobre ese sillón incómodo y se levantó. Seguía desnudo así que juntó su ropa del suelo y se la colocó lentamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El sueño aún hacía estragos en su cuerpo que hacía todo de manera automática sin prestar la más mínima atención en su alrededor. Entró al baño e hizo sus necesidades para terminar lavando sus dientes. Observó su reflejo demacrado e hizo una mueca al ver como la herida en su cuello seguía igual de horrible, los bordes seguían rojos y ya comenzaba a supurar; con el movimiento se abrió dejando escapar un poco de sangre, así que con parsimonia comenzó a desinfectarla, se colocó alcohol en la herida que le dolió hasta el culo haciendo que soltara un alarido de dolor cuando el desinfectante cayó en la carne, se hecho unas cuantas veces más aguantando los gemidos lastimeros y por último se colocó unas gasas las cuales pego con cinta micropore. Soltó un suspiro y se acomodó hacia atrás el cabello y salió fuera de la habitación, comprobando que llevaba en su bolsillo de la chaqueta el cheque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminó por todo el desolado pasillo hasta llegar al lobby, donde había poco movimiento. Las pocas personas madrugadoras volteaban en su dirección y le echaban miradas juzgadoras, pues ellos sabían que un omega como él, mal vestido con ropa sencilla de negro y una chaqueta de imitación de cuero solamente estaba allí por una razón lógica. Aunque nadie realmente lo dijera en voz alta por ser personas "sofisticadas con clase". Sabían que ese muchachito se había abierto de piernas en alguna habitación, chupando algunas pollas. Los otros huéspedes le huían como si fuera un vil ratero o tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan sonrió con ironía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ese era su día a día en su mugrosa existencia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminó por el centro de la ciudad, observando como el sol comenzaba a salir por entre los edificios, el necesitaba llegar al otro lado, a su pequeña casita desprovista de todo. Más allá del límite, allá dónde las familias abandonadas por el gobierno sufren de carencias de todo tipo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo del pantalón y lo observó. El aparatejo no disponía de dos teclas, el cinco y el cero, tenía las orillas descarapeladas y maltratadas por tantas caídas. Con trabajo se veían los números en la pequeña pantallita y sonrió con nostalgia. Busco el único número en su lista de contactos y llamó esperando que la operadora no le dijera que no disponía de saldo. Espero cruzando los dedos por que saliera la llamada y y soltó el aire contenido cuando sonó el primer timbrazo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabía que era muy temprano y probablemente su amigo estaría dormido. Escucho el segundo timbre y después la voz de su amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>《Hae... ¿Qué pasa?... es muy temprano, son las.... seis de la mañana..</span>
  </em>
  <span>.》 escucho el sonido de las sabanas ser removidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Quiero pedirte un favor</span>
  </em>
  <span>.—Dijo el omega recargándose en la pared de un establecimiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>《¿Que clase de favor?》</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Necesito que cambies un cheque por mi... como la vez pasada, ¿te acuerdas?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sacó el encendedor que se robó del hotel y prendió su cigarrillo. Inhalo el humo y exhaló —</span>
  <em>
    <span>Estoy cerca del Banco.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>《Hae...》</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¿Puedes o no?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>《Si puedo pero...》</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Te espero entonces...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Colgó la llamada y se dispuso a esperar al otro omega. Sabía que se tardaria un poco, pues era muy temprano y el banco lo abrían hasta las ocho. Mientras tanto, observaba a las personas caminar de aquí para allá. Sumisas en sus propios asuntos caminando rápido para llegar a sus trabajos e iniciar la jornada laboral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sintió que un hombre mayor, alfa, se recargaba en la pared a lado de él y de dedicó una mirada, la cual Haechan con una calada a su segundo cigarro le devolvió, le sonrió y le sacó la lengua seductivamente recorriendo sus labios rojos e hinchados. El hombre se movió de su lugar y se encaminó al callejón continuó a ellos. Haechan volteó hacia los lados, asegurándose que no hubiera gente cerca y pisando la colilla de su cigarro se encaminó hacia el callejón.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Detrás de un contenedor de basura estaba ese hombre, esperándolo con una sonrisa lasciva.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¿En cuanto tu culo, precioso? Necesito uno rápido—</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dijo el hombre agarrándolo de las nalgas y apretandolo contra su cuerpo, aspiró el aroma dulce del omega y suspiró.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Dieciocho mil wons en efectivo, con preservativo y es tuyo amor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mencionó el menor, acariciando con coquetería los hombros y cuello del señor.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¡¿Estas de coña puta barata?!.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>El menor se encogió de hombros y le sonrió —</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lo toma o lo deja. Así de fácil. Además ...¿No le produce morbo tirarse al Omega recién marcado de alguien más?.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Escuchó al hombre maldecir y murmurar improperios. le sacó varios billetes, uno de diez mil y ocho de mil, completando la cantidad deseada del omega. Haechan los tomó y los contó para guardarlos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y le sonrió encantadoramente.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Date la vuelta ahora puta. —</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mencionó el hombre con molestia por haberle hecho soltar esa cantidad de dinero un lunes por la mañana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan dejó que ese hombre le bajara los pantalones y la ropa interior para posteriormente aplastarlo contra la sucia pared. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Espere</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahora qué putita</span>
  </em>
  <span>?... —dijo el alfa exasperado. El menor le volteó a ver y le sonrió pícaro para llevarse un dedo a la boca y chuparlo para después introducirlo en su trasero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pegó su mejilla a los ladrillos y se abrió para el viejo. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahora sí, señor</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo que pasó después fue un mete y saca descontrolado y fuera de ritmo, ese alfa no se detenía por nada del mundo sólo concentrándose en su propio placer, escuchaba los jadeos del otro mientras que Haechan estaba gimiendo por compromiso esperando el momento en el que el hombre acabara y se fuera, tenía los ojos cerrados, imaginando que no estaba allí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentía que sus piernas iban a flaquear en cada embestida del alfa y sin más, el hombre sacó su miembro y se retiró, escuchó cómo subía el cierre de su pantalón y se iba, dejando al pequeño pelirrojo aún contra la pared, mareando y con los pantalones en sus rodillas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tragó saliva, se colocó bien sus pantalones, observó el telefonito y vio la hora. No faltaba mucho para que su amigo llegara así que se encaminó hacia la calle, nadie lo había visto o se hicieron de la vista gorda así que se encaminó nuevamente al lugar dónde había estado recargado en un principio. Volvió a encender otro cigarrillo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Menos de veinte minutos habían pasado cuando sintió la presencia del mayor frente a él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Haechan... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Mark.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>El rubio se acercó y le rodeó en un abrazo, tenía ya dos meses sin verlo y lo extrañaba mucho. Arrugó la cara en disgusto cuando sus fosas nasales capturaron el aroma del menor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hueles a sexo... —</span>
  </em>
  <span>Dijo. El menor se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Tan temprano, Haechan?.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¿Qué quieres que te diga?, yo estoy disponible las veinticuatro horas...</span>
  </em>
  <span> —escupió el menor y le sonrió cómplice. Mark le observó a los ojos, su mirada triste a punto de soltar lágrimas. Y fue cuando lo notó, su cuello cubierto.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¡¿Pero qué demonios, Haechan?!.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Exclamó el mayor. Jalandole el cuello de la camiseta hacia un lado para dejar ver la gasa teñida de un poco de sangre. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Has sido marcado...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>El mayor llevó sus manos hacia su propia boca, no creyendo lo que veía. Negó repetidamente y no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas por su amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¿Quién fue Hae?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Algún fulano ricachón... por eso estás aquí... quiero que me cambies un cheque...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Haechan... si te das cuenta de lo serio que es esto. Has sido marcado y lo tomas como algo sin importancia...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Mark... —</span>
  </em>
  <span> Le cortó el menor. Alzando la voz, viéndole con una mirada seria. El mencionado se calló aguantándose las ganas de llorar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Pero Hae... una marca de apareamiento es la muestra más íntima de entregarte a tu pareja, es tu enlace. Haechan, ¿Qué pasa si tu pareja anda por allí esperando que su omega se guarde para él? Y que cuando te encuentre vea que ya estas tomado.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Y  bien recogido...</span>
  </em>
  <span> —Se rió el menor de su propio chiste.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¡Haechan!.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—No vamos a tener esta conversación otra vez Mark Lee.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Pero.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Nada. Y se acabó Mark.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>El Omega rubio guardó silencio y le vio resentido y lastimado.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Soy tu amigo Hae. Quiero lo mejor para ti.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Lo mejor para mi, es que cierres esa linda boquita y cambies este cheque... tu tienes identificación. Hazme el favor Mark. —</span>
  </em>
  <span>Dijo el menor entregando el pedazo de papel al mayor.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¡Diez mil dólares! ... Haechan, ¡¿crees que eso vale para ti una marca que se quedara contigo para siempre?! ¡Tienes un compañero ahora y lo tomas como si nada!.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>El menor rodó los ojos con fastidio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sólo es una maldita mordida santurrón. Y no es la primera vez que me hacen una... Además, sabes que necesito ese dinero.  Así que hazme el favor y ve a cambiarlo... —</span>
  </em>
  <span>Dijo empujando al menor hacía la entrada del edificio el cual iban abriendo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El sonido de las cucharas golpeteando en la cerámica era lo que más escuchaba en ese café. Tomó su sándwich y le dio una mordida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Donghyuck... deberías ir a las oficinas y sacar tu identificación oficial, no es tan difícil... ya tienes dieciocho. —</span>
  </em>
  <span>Dijo el mayor sentado frente a él con un Croissant a medio comer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—No la necesito.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Si no la necesitaras no me llamaras para que te ande cambiando cheques ... Así que tu hazme el favor de ir. Hay muchos lugares donde puedes trabajar... excepto en eso que haces, no es la única opción.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lo es cuando no tienes estudios, Mark.—</span>
  </em>
  <span>Obvió el menor.  — </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Crees que me darían trabajo sólo teniendo la primaria terminada? ... eso es absurdo... mínimo te piden la media superior... ¿crees que no he buscado?. Nací para ser una puta Mark. Ni como hacerle... Y no llores marica. —</span>
  </em>
  <span>Dijo el menor cuando le dirigió la mirada a mayor quien se limpió las lágrimas.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Lo siento</span>
  </em>
  <span>. —Dijo el rubio sorbiendo su nariz.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—No te preocupes... algún día saldré de esto. Cuando el viejo se muera Tal vez.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>A todo esto.... ¿Cómo sigue Dongsuk?.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—... mal. Empeora cada día. Ayer se le acabó el tanque de oxígeno. Puede respirar un poco, pero... No le queda mucho tiempo. Debo ir al hospital por un tanque nuevo. Por eso hice esto</span>
  </em>
  <span>. —Señaló su cuello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Donghyuck... yo podría ayudarte, si lo necesitas yo—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Tu debes concentrarte en tus estudios Mark... debes ser mejor que yo. Tu si tienes oportunidad de trabajar honestamente y encontrar a tu puñetero compañero. Debes hacerlo... por mi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark tragó muy duro, aguantando las lágrimas, no soportaba ver al menor de esa forma. Tan triste, tan libertino y descarado ¿Dónde quedó el Haechan inocente y alegre de antaño?.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ten mucho cuidado Hae...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Siempre lo tengo amor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. —Le guiñó un ojo haciendo que el mayor se sonrojara.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¡Haechan! —</span>
  </em>
  <span>Le sermoneo el mayor por el descaro del pelirrojo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Me encanta verte sonrojado...</span>
  </em>
  <span> —Dijo el menor recargándose con los codos sobre la mesa  acercándose a Mark, invadiendo su espacio personal. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>me gustaría verte de esa misma manera cuando te la chupe. ¿Quieres Mark? ¿Podríamos hacerlo en el baño?</span>
  </em>
  <span> —Dijo y no aguantó la risa al ver la cara como tomate del mayor.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¡Con esas cosas no se juegan pendejo! —</span>
  </em>
  <span> Empujó del rostro al menor devolviendolo a su lugar, quien no dejaba de reírse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Mark.... Tu culo va a ser mío algún día... o si quieres el mío no tengo problema con ello—</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dijo el menor en burla, viendo al mayor con coquetería.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Calmate pendejo, la gente nos está viendo. —</span>
  </em>
  <span>El mayor no podía con la vergüenza y se cubrió la cara bochornoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ya pues... me calmo. Pero en serio... si algún día quieres dejar tu virginidad, aquí me tienes cariño. Para eso somos los amigos—</span>
  </em>
  <span> Le guiñó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Haechan.... yo si me estoy reservando para mi compañero. —</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dijo el mayor dándole las últimas mordidas a su desayuno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>pinche mojigato que eres...te vas a morir virgen  a este paso.—</span>
  </em>
  <span>Le sonrió el menor. Y se dispuso a comer su sándwich con una punzada en su pecho. Mark a veces lo lastimaba con esos comentarios que hacía sin querer, pero era mejor así. A veces es mejor ser ignorante a algunas cosas. El mayor no necesita saberlo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Presidente Moon, es agradable tenerlo de vuelta en Corea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Deja las formalidades John.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dijo el alfa bajando de un auto último modelo. Se desbarató la corbata y abrió tres botones de su camisa. Se encaminó hacia la puerta de la mansión donde otro alfa trajeado y mucho más alto lo esperaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Es bueno verte enano. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Tampoco tanto estúpida jirafa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos rieron y se dieron un abraso para adentrarse al interior del inmueble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <b>25072019</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3: El reencuentro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Las luces de la habitación brillaban como reflectores. Quizá demasiado, así que cerró los ojos encandilado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incluso se sentía mareado, sofocado acalorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan intentó retirar el sudor que estaba acumulandose en su frente con ayuda de su antebrazo, aunque era inútil, pues sudaba en todo el cuerpo. Su cabello ya estaba pegándose en su frente y nuca, y por si fuera poco las gotas de sudor ya comenzaban a resbalar por su cuerpo desnudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era un calor asfixiante. Quería detenerse y tomar un respiro, sus piernas ya no aguantarían mucho, inclusive sentía calor en su vientre bajo. Cerró aún más fuerte los ojos al sentir una oleada de calor en su cuerpo y soltó un gemido.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Ya casi niño. —</span>
  </em>
  <span>Jadeo el alfa al que el omega montaba sin descanso. Le tomó  de las caderas aumentando el sube y baja de Donghyuck, quien brincaba una y otra y otra vez sobre el miembro erecto del hombre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La respiración del pequeño omega era errática, sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un tono aún más rojo por el calor. Sintió como lo apartaban jalandolo de los cabellos y lo tiraban de espaldas en la cama. No pudo evitar el jadeo de dolor por la brusca acción y abrió sus ojos adormilados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Voltea a tu público y abre esa pequeña boquita, perra. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck obedeció y sacó la lengua para recibir la eyaculación del hombre al que montaba, tres sacudidas y se corrió en su boca. Donghyuck inmediatamente volteó a la lente y sacó la lengua para mostrar el semen que escurría sacándolo todo de manera lasciva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El otro hombre que traía la cámara se desabrochó el cierre del pantalón para sacar su erección e hizo que el omega se la tragara. En la cámara de video se mostraba una toma de primer plano del omega chupando y lamiendo el miembro ajeno. Se podían ver las pestañas mojadas por las lágrimas y sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus voluminosos labios estirados y sucios de saliva y semen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sonríe para la cámara Omega, mientras me corro en tu boca de chupapollas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck acató la orden y esperó paciente que el otro alfa terminara y le dejara en la cama. Cosa que en cuestión de segundos hizo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terminó jadeando y aún más degradado sobre esa cama de motel barato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cerró los ojos descansando un momento, tratando de regular su respiración, hasta que uno de los alfas habló.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>En serio Haechan. Deberías dedicarte a esto en vez de ya sabes... vender tu cuerpo a extraños que no volverás a ver nunca jamás. Al menos aquí tienes la seguridad de que no te haremos nada que tu no quieras.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mencionó el muchacho. Se mordió el labio viendo con lastima al omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nosotros necesitamos a un compañero de juegos en nuestro canal de Porno, ya has participado antes y la paga es buena. Piénsalo...  —</span>
  </em>
  <span>Habló el otro alfa mientras se abrochaba el pantalón, le tendió una toalla a Haechan para que se limpiara, cosa que el omega tomó con agradecimiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeno, Jaemin... agradezco mucho lo que tratan de hacer, pero hay cosas que no me permiten salir de esta rutina.—</span>
  </em>
  <span> Haechan terminó de limpiarse y se encaminó al baño a darse una ducha rápida, en donde el alfa mayor le siguió y se bañó junto con él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Piénsalo Hae.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—No me gusta que me graben Jeno, lo saben, esto lo hago porque los conosco de hace tiempo y me caen bien. Tengo un amigo al que no le importaría tener dos compañeros de juegos, a el si que no le importaría ser grabado.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Y su nombre es...? —</span>
  </em>
  <span>Dijo Jaemin entrando al baño a lavarse las manos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Renjun, es de nuestra edad y aunque no se dedica a lo mismo que yo, le encanta el sexo duro, hemos tenido varios encuentros. Les pasaré su contacto para que se pongan de acuerdo. Créanme, estará encantado de colaborar con ustedes. —</span>
  </em>
  <span>Haechan salió de la mampara y se envolvió en la toalla grande para secarse el cuerpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me parece bien... ¿A ti Jeno?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Por mi no hay problema —</span>
  </em>
  <span>Se encogió de hombros el otro que aún permanecía debajo de la regadera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Muy bien chicos. Les dejo el número de Renjun en la mesita junto a la lámpara. Le dicen que vienen de parte mia.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan tomó su ropa del sillón donde estaba doblada y se quitó la toalla enfrente de ambos alfas que veían todos sus movimientos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>Quieres que te llevemos a casa?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mencionó Jaemin tomando la cámara de video y la guardó en su estuche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Espera...</span>
  </em>
  <span>—Haechan detuvo sus movimientos y sintió como Jeno se acercaba por detrás y olía su cuello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vas a entrar en celo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan bufó. Así que por eso se sentía acalorado y su sonrojo aún no se va, inclusive hasta pareciese que aumenta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>bueno... ni modo.—</span>
  </em>
  <span> se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia al asunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—En serio... ¿No quieres que te acompañemos?...Podríamos acercarte aunque sea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nah... Así estoy bien...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos alfas se vieron entre ellos con preocupación viendo como el omega se iba por la puerta de la habitación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El aire golpeó fuerte al momento en el que puso un pie fuera del cuarto de  Motel a la salida de la ciudad. Suspiró y se subió el cierre de la chaqueta lo más que pudo tratando de cubrirse del frío de la noche. Caminó por la orilla de la carretera un buen tramo escuchando a los carros pitarle cuando pasaban a toda velocidad por su lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Llegó a una parada de autobús y se detuvo a esperar raite o algún cliente a estas horas de la madrugada. Estaba sólo en esa carretera, iluminado por uno de los faros que estaban a la intemperie rodeado de árboles. El viento gélido soplaba con suavidad revoloteando las hojas y enredando el cabello húmedo de Haechan, llevándose el olor de su celo a cualquier lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspiró viendo la carretera vacía y sacó de su chaqueta la cajetilla medio vacía que había comprado esa mañana antes de salir de casa. Lo encendió cuidando de que el viento no lo apagase e inhaló hasta llenar sus pulmones de ese amargo humo dañino, dejándolo salir lentamente después de unos segundos. Observó sus manos temblorosas por los nervios y estrés que siempre traía encima y mejor desvió su mirada hacia las estrellas, brillantes y hermosas en la lejanía, desde ese lugar limpio y descontaminado el cielo se veía hermoso con esos millones de puntos brillantes y tildantes. A veces soñaba con ser una estrella, con luz propia y brillante sin importar que.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonrió al recordar cómo alguna vez en el pasado alguien le había dicho que él era como una, como un solecito que iluminaba inclusive en los días y noches más oscuros. Recuerda todos esos dias llenos de sonrisas inocentes y sonrojos alegres que compartió con el mayor, como no se despegaban para nada, como si fueran siameses. Eso hasta que se fue dejándolo solo, haciendo que su brillo se fuera apagando de poco a poco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A veces, a Donghyuck le gusta lastimarse a si mismo, no físicamente, si no que le gusta rememorar esos días pasados y mezclarlos con un "qué hubiera pasado si aún estuvieras aqui", creando una fantasía dolorosa para su corazón. Eso hasta que recuerda ese día lleno de dolor, es entonces que todo se va a la mierda y su corazón rencoroso arde de ira contenida y un nudo se instala en su garganta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salió de sus cavilaciones al percatarse que un auto de lujo se detuvo a unos cuantos metros más adelante de donde estaba y observó como este retrocedía.  Sonrió al percatarse de quien se trataba y se puso de pie alisando su chaqueta, bajando el cierre, desabotonando la camisa dejando entrever más piel en su pecho y peinó sus cabellos alborotados. Se acercó al auto  por el lado del copiloto y se agachó a la altura de la ventanilla para ver al interior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Señor Seo Youngho. —</span>
  </em>
  <span>Sonrió de manera seductora al Alfa dominante que estaba tras el volante.— </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Qué lo trae por estos lugares a éstas horas de la madrugada?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan se apoyó en la puerta del auto, mirando con hambre al imponente, magnífico y guapo Alfa que veían sus ojos. Sin duda alguna, era un buen espécimen, todo lo que un omega anhela tener.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para Haechan, compartir cama con el señor Seo es de las pocas cosas buenas que tiene su trabajo, al menos agradece a quien sea que lo haya puesto en su camino por tan buen cliente, en todos los sentidos. Nunca lo maltrató ni lo obligó a nada. Es el cliente perfecto. Es uno de los pocos a los que Haechan disfruta de brindarles sus servicios, aunque sólo en ocasiones especiales lo hace, cuando es su celo por ejemplo. Y el alfa pagaba muy bien cuando el omega se encontraba en su ciclo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dichoso el omega que le toque ser su pareja; tan guapo, tan atento, amable y sobre todo, un experto en la cama. Pero por el momento, Haechan podría disfrutar de tan magnífico hombre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Viaje de negocios. —</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mencionó el Alfa.— </span>
  <em>
    <span>¿Quieres que te lleve a la ciudad o esperas a alguien más?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan sonrió con coquetería pasando lentamente sus dedos por la piel de su cuello, se agachó un poco más dejando ver  sus pezones rojos y sensibles cuando se inclinó más. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lo que llegué primero Señor Seo. —</span>
  </em>
  <span>El menor dejó que sus feromonas sexuales llegaran hasta el alfa quien apretó el volante al percatarse que el omega estaba en celo y sonrió.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte pequeño. Sube. —</span>
  </em>
  <span>Quitó el seguro a la puerta y dejó que el menor se sentara a su lado quien una vez dentro se inclinó hacia el alfa otorgándole un beso húmedo el cual fue inmediatamente correspondido y allanó la boca contraria con su lengua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan gimió por la intensidad del beso y lo detuvo antes de que llegarán a más ahí en el auto.  Se lamió los labios y observó al alfa con hambre antes de abrocharse el cinturón y emprender el camino al departamento del mayor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todo se veía borroso, el éxtasis subiendo la adrenalina en su cuerpo, faltando inclusive el aire en sus pulmones. Donghyuck inmediatamente se corrió en las sábanas en el último embiste del Alfa detrás suyo y sintió como el mayor se apretaba contra él, eyaculando en el preservativo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su celo había bajado su intensidad notoriamente gracias a la ayuda del Señor Seo. Así que se volteó en su dirección una vez se hubieron acomodado en el colchón y el mayor  le atrajo hacia su pecho. Haechan cerró los ojos disfrutando del calor y pasó sus manos por este, dándole pequeñas caricias en el torso, esparciendo de aquí para allá las pequeñas gotas de sudor por sus pectorales.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Señor Seo, usted se pone muy mimoso al terminar las sesiones</span>
  </em>
  <span>—Se burló el menor. Al sentir como el mayor le acariciaba los cabellos y mejilla, recorriendo lentamente sus dedos hasta llegar a su cuello y detenerse en la marca ya cerrada con una costra gruesa.  Haechan se mordió el labio sin dejar de observar con un puchero al Alfa. Quien frunció el ceño al observar la marca de apareamiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¿Cuándo pasó?—</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mencionó el mayor, deshaciendo el abrazo. Haechan se sorprendió y se acurrucó entre las sábanas.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¿Qué cosa?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Tu vínculo, Si ya estás marcado...¿Porqué estás aquí, conmigo?</span>
  </em>
  <span> —Mencionó John.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sólo es una marca, no significa nada... ¿Es acaso que nunca te habías fijado?.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¿Qué? —</span>
  </em>
  <span> John se incorporó en la cama y se acercó a Donghyuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¿Ves esto?—</span>
  </em>
  <span>Le muestra el cuello con varias cicatrices de mordidas.— </span>
  <em>
    <span>esto es la prueba de que los vínculos</span>
  </em>
  <span> no existen.— Mencionó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cada mordida es de un comprador diferente...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>John observó y se sorprendió por las palabras del menor. No puede ser verdad; el vínculo es irrompible y no se puede cambiar de pareja así como así. Por eso es el vínculo, por eso se hace sólo una sola vez, pero ese niño; mínimo el jovencito tendría unas diez mordidas cicatrizadas y casi desvaneciéndose alrededor de su cuello.  ¿Porqué no lo había visto antes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era sorprendente y raro lo que estaba frente a él. ¿Cómo es que ese muchachito sigue vivo? Por lo que sabe, si un vínculo se rompe es doloroso a tal punto de morir. Hay pocas personas que sobreviven a un vínculo roto y jamás se recuperan. Pero ese niño...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Cómo es posible?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Debes estar bromeando...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue lo único que pudo decir. Donghyuck se estiró hacia la mesita de noche y tomó la cajetilla de cigarros y sacó el último prendiendolo  y llevándolo a sus labios hinchados y rojos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Piensa lo que quieras John. —</span>
  </em>
  <span>Dijo una vez exhaló el humo hacia el techo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Es que es... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¿Imposible? —</span>
  </em>
  <span>Terminó el menor, el mayor asintió, viéndolo aún con sorpresa. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Creelo cariño, así son las cosas... es una mierda eso de las parejas destinadas y los vínculos mierderos. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Suenas como alguien resentido.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¿Yo, resentido? — </span>
  </em>
  <span>El mayor se recompuso y se recargó en la cabecera de la cama. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soy realista John, esos cuentos de abuelitas no existen. O al menos, no para la mayoría de las personas. La realidad es ésta.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>Has escuchado la frase que dice "Siempre hay un roto para un descosido"?, mi madre siempre me lo recuerda.  Todos tenemos a nuestra alma gemela allá afuera, esperando en algún lugar por nosotros.  Un vínculo es lo más sagrado que podemos tener...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ya suenas como el fastidioso santurrón de Mark...</span>
  </em>
  <span> —Mencionó el menor rodando los ojos le dió leves golpecito al cigarro contra el cenicero y volvió a Inhalar el humo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pues ese Mark tiene razón... Todos tenemos a alguien, incluso tú y déjame  decirte que hallarás a tu Alfa, Haechan. Y cuando lo haga... te sacará de esto</span>
  </em>
  <span>.— Mencionó el Alto mientras se inclinaba por su ropa interior y se ponía de pie en la cama para colocarsela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Que cursi eres John</span>
  </em>
  <span> —Se burla el menor, calando el humo de su cigarrillo mientras veía al mayor vestirse. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>En fin, puedo quedarme esta noche aquí? Prometo irme a primera hora de la mañana.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan se puso de pie buscando su ropa interior y la juntó del suelo para ponersela. —</span>
  <em>
    <span>Puedo dormir en la sala...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>El mayor la pensó un momento para asentir, no era buena idea dejar que el omega se fuera en esas condiciones, aún estaba en celo y andar de noche deambulando por las calles era peligroso aún para un omega como Haechan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hazme compañía.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Para eso estoy aquí cariño.</span>
  </em>
  <span> —Haechan le guiñó un ojo de manera seductora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Decir que no lo hicieron a primera hora de la mañana sería una mentira, esta vez Haechan decidió retribuirle por haberlo hospedado en su humilde morada, así que le otorgó un buen sexo mañanero para empezar el día con optimismo, bueno, de hecho, lo habían hecho ya tres veces esa mañana porque al Omega le había llegado una racha incontrolable de calor por el celo y ¿Quién era John para no complacer las necesidades de ese hermoso Omega?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviamente un Alfa sano, dispuesto a cuidar de su pequeño acompañante. No era un desalmado para alejarlo en ese estado, así que allí se encontraban por cuarta vez.  Con Haechan encima de su regazo montandole con fuerza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimiendo descontrolado con los ojos cerrados, solamente disfrutando de su verga, eso, hasta que la puerta fue abierta abruptamente por otro Alfa que desprendía un aura inquietante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moon Taeil estaba parado en el umbral de la habitación observando todo con una mirada tan gélida y amenazadora que hizo de su calentura algo tan mínimo que no sintió más nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan había saltado del susto por el estrépito de la puerta ser azotada y observó al alfa con los ojos tan abiertos que creía que se le iban a salir de sus cuencas. El pequeño Omega comenzó a temblar del miedo al sentir las feromonas llenas de ira y furia del otro alfa las cuales se esparcieron por todos lados.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Largo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mencionó Taeil en un son demandante y cruel, tratando de controlar sus impulsos y tomar al Omega del brazo y arrodillarlo en sus pies para castigarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan como pudo se separó del hombre que yacía abajo y se puso de pie, desnudo ante la mirada de ambos alfas y tomó sus cosas en sus brazos para acercarse al alfa de pie y verlo con temor, pidiéndole sin expresar palabra que lo dejara irse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil por su parte, le observó y entre toda su molestia alcanzó a olfatear el celo de ese chiquillo, el cual estaba ya a punto de terminar. Apretó la mandíbula maldiciendo a John en su mente. Y se hizo a un lado dejando salir al niño, quien a paso apresurado se encerró en el baño al final del pasillo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maldición, lo que me faltaba"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Expresó el moreno una vez se encerró en el baño, dejando sus cosas sobre el lavabo grande y espacioso de ese baño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Que rayos hacia Moon Taeil allí?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se observó en el espejo y no le gustó nada lo que vió; miedo, su rostro y postura reflejaban temor. Tenía miedo y hace mucho que no había sentido miedo por un Alfa dominante como lo había sido Taeil hace un momento en la habitación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había entrenado mucho esa parte de su lado Sumiso para no dejar doblegarse ni exteriorizar su miedo y llegaba ese hombre a desmoronar todo así como así.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era inconcebible. No estaba bien lo que sentía su cuerpo en ese momento y mucho menos en esas circunstancias. Tragó con fuerza al agudizar su oído y escuchar una discusión distorsionada allá en la otra habitación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo se fue por la borda al sentir su cuerpo calentarse otra vez, al estar a punto de salir de su celo y que venga ese Alfa a joderla y volverlo a entrar en ese estado, un estado lamentable de necesidad por ser abrazado, sostenido y cuidado por su pareja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo estaba muy mal, Haechan se sentó en la tapa del inodoro abrazandose e inclinandose hacia delante, sentía las lágrimas picar en sus ojos y un sentimiento de desolación en su pecho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me lleva la chingada" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>22102019</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 4: El precio del servicio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Respiró profundo una vez se hubo calmado. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez para tranquilizar a su corazón una vez más. Ya no escucho las voces discutiendo en la lejanía, por lo que quizá Taeil ya se habrá ido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muy bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan se puso de pie y se bañó de manera rápida. Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes. su celo aún no desaparecía del todo y estar con John ya no era una buena idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y lavó sus dientes con un cepillo que tenia alli de encuentros anteriores y sacudió su cabello para retirar el agua que aún quedaba en ellos; se miró a los ojos a través del espejo. Dándose ánimos y volviendo a poner esa coraza en su ser. Sonrío al reflejo una vez se sintió seguro de sí mismo y salió del baño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John estaba en la cocina preparando quizá el desayuno, este volteó en cuanto sintió la presencia del menor y le sonrió.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>¿Te quedarás a desayunar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Preguntó el mayor. Haechan negó con la cabeza y fue a abrazarlo por la cintura.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>Muchas gracias por todo esto John. Eres tan lindo. Pero no puedo quedarme, tengo otras cosas que hacer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan le sonrió e hizo que el más alto se agachara para plantarle un pequeño beso en los labios y despidiéndose de él en la puerta, se fue sin mirar atrás hasta llegar al lobby del complejo departamental.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No le sorprendió observar que en la entrada del edificio se encontraba una limusina con vidrios polarizados estacionada y con el chofer esperando con la puerta abierta. El moreno se sacudió un poco el cabello para acomodarlo y soltando un suspiro se adentró al auto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trató de no suspirar una vez se acomodó en el asiento y observó que el Alfa sentado frente a él le veía con seriedad.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>Señor Moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>Donghyuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <span>Le llamó el hombre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El menor sonrió con sutileza y se acomodó mejor en el asiento frente al mayor cruzándose de piernas. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el último cigarrillo que tenía y lo prendió, importandole poco estar encerrado en ese espacio con el otro alfa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil ni un segundo le apartó la vista de encima observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, su bello rostro no reflejaba nada más que aburrimiento y su expresión corporal denotaba seguridad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El menor le devolvió la mirada y tampoco la apartó, manteniendo una batalla para ver quién cede primero. Nadie dijo nada por un buen tiempo, mientras el auto comenzaba a moverse por las calles de la ciudad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El mayor fue el primero en romper el silencio.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>Cuánto has crecido desde la última vez que te vi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan simplemente siguió observando y le dió una calada profunda al cigarrillo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Le sonrió y dejó escapar el humo de sus labios llenando el pequeño espacio reducido en humareda sofocante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si a Taeil le molestaba, no lo demostró.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su rostro y porte denotaba mucha elegancia y seriedad. El otro le seguía escrutando con la mirada, quizá sermoneandole en su interior, pero guardando las palabras para sí mismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>Sí, quizá es porque han pasado... amm... no se... ¿seis años?. Obviamente tenía que crecer... Hyung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El menor le sonrió con ironía y volvió a aspirar el humo. El silencio volvió, sin que ninguno volviera a romperlo, así que de nuevo volvieron a mirarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos com muchas palabras que decirse, pero quedando atrapadas en sus gargantas, apretandolas para que no escaparan de sus bocas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para Donghyuck el tiempo transcurría demasiado lento, estaba flaqueando su barrera y el calor dentro de ese auto lo estaba sofocando. Lo sofocaba todo, incluso la presencia de Taeil allí, no hacía más que calentarlo, y eso Taeil lo sabía perfectamente. Esa pequeña y sutil sonrisa se lo demostraba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No lo demostró por supuesto; su orgullo era lo que le mantenía cuerdo y de pie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sabía en qué dirección iban, pero al mayor parecía importarle poco, pues seguía sin apartar la vista del cuerpo del menor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quien una vez se acabó el cigarrillo se abalanzó hacia el mayor, colocándose de rodillas entre sus piernas, observando al empresario con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas, su calor era insoportable y quería quitárselo de encima, así fuera con ese hombre que le veía altivo y con un toque de soberbia desde arriba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con desespero le desabrochó el cinturón y bajó el cierre de su pantalón de vestir, liberando la erección que el mayor ocultaba. Taeil lo seguía observando desde su posición y sólo alargó una mano para acariciar los cabellos alborotados del Omega, quien se apoyó en el toque como si fuera un pequeño gatito buscando cariño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus miradas se cruzaron. Y Donghyuck odió sentirse pequeño y necesitado por ese hombre. No quiso seguir viendo su reflejo en los ojos del mayor, se veía aún más patético, así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, aunque sea por ese momento. Tomó la gruesa erección del mayor, escuchándole sisear por el toque suave pero firme de sus manos alrededor, el Omega lamió sus labios para humedecerlos y prontamente se acercó al pene erecto metiéndole de manera lenta dentro de su boca, apretando suavemente la cabeza roja e hinchada contra su paladar y lengua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus años de experiencia haciéndose presente en la forma de chupar y lamer el miembro ajeno. Si algo por lo que buscaban regularmente al Omega, era por la forma de otorgar sus servicios; podría ser el más joven de la calle, pero era el más experimentado en ese bajo mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y eso era algo de lo que jamás se sentiría orgulloso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Metió toda la erección hasta la base, disfrutando de la calidez del mayor en su boca, y soltando un gemido ahogado cuando el mayor apretó los dedos en su cabellera de una manera dolorosa, pero que le provocaba cierto placer y satisfacción. Soltó el aire lentamente de sus pulmones a la vez que deslizaba el miembro ajeno fuera de sus labios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck necesitaba liberarse, pero en este momento todo el poder se lo había otorgado al mayor, quien con cada mínimo movimiento del pequeño Omega, le jalaba del cabello con fuerza para mantenerlo quieto. Donghyuck estaba en ese momento vulnerable y se dejaba doblegar a voluntad del mayor. Aun con los ojos cerrados podía sentir la mirada pesada del otro sobre su sonrojado rostro, pero sin mayor importancia siguió chupando y lamiendo el miembro ajeno. sentía que Taeil lo disfrutaba por los gemidos ahogados que trataba de callar y el agarre doloroso en su cabellera.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No pudo evitar soltar sus feromonas sexuales inundando y ahogando al Alfa en ese minúsculo espacio, haciéndole saber que quería ser tomado. Haechan apretó las piernas tratando de buscar alivio, pero como si Taeil se hubiera dado cuenta lo alejó de las greñas para que dejara de hacerlo,  Donghyuck soltó un gemido lastimero y se sacó el pene del mayor de la boca para dirigirle una mirada cargada de deseo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil tragó saliva por la preciosa vista, su omega arrodillado, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con sus ojitos de cachorro inundados en lágrimas. escucharlo gemir había activado una parte muy profundo de sí mismo que había evitado sacar a la luz, pero con ese niño, sus cadenas estaban siendo arrancadas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>apretó los puños importando poco hacerle daño al niño, quien gimió del dolor. le apartó de manera brusca, dejándolo caer de trasero sobre el suelo del auto.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¿Que hacias en el departamento de John?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Exigió el mayor acomodándose la erección en sus pantalones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El mejor se lamió lo labios y le sonrió de manera arrogante mientras se limpiaba de manera discreta una pequeña lágrima que había salido de sus ojos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿En serio lo preguntaba? Como si no lo hubiera interrumpido en medio de una maravillosa follada. Quería saber la respuesta de su propia boca antes de sacar conclusiones acertadas o era estúpido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y no pasó desapercibido que el mayor dirigió su vista su cuello agrandando los ojos, pero como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su expresión, volvió a su expresión sombría.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>se dio cuenta.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>El omega le sonrió con complicidad y se pasó la mano derecha por el cabello para peinarlo y recorrió de manera lenta los dedos por su cuello, deteniéndose en la marca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le miró con sensualidad mientras sacaba la lengua y la posaba en una de sus comisuras para darle aún más sensualidad al asunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Negocios. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¿Que clase de negocios?— </span>
  </em>
  <span>El menor soltó una risita juguetona y le miró a los ojos viendo el ellos una pequeña pizca de dolor, Taeil frunció el ceño</span>
  <em>
    <span>. —Contesta. —</span>
  </em>
  <span>Exigió. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>el menor, hizo un puchero y se encogió de hombros. </span>
  <em>
    <span>—Tu sabes que clase de negocios. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil apretó los puños de la cólera y dejó que el pequeño supiera que estaba furioso, soltó feromonas amenazantes en ese reducido espacio, sobrepasando las sexuales del menor, quien no pudo evitar encogerse por la intensidad del coraje del mayor, pero se obligó a calmarse, él podía más que Taeil. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Todavía te atreves a enojarte?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Si quería una guerra de feromonas la tendría.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El pelirrojo se volvió a colocar de rodillas y se arrastró hacia las piernas del mayor, en donde no dudó en subirse a su regazo y recargar su cabeza cerca del cuello del mayor, donde inhalo el aroma del mayor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Huele tan bien, Hyung. — </span>
  </em>
  <span>El omega pasó su mano delicadamente por el cuello y pecho cálido del mayor hasta llegar al botón del pantalón del otro, quien aun con su ceño fruncido le observaba sin hacer ningún movimiento. DongHyuck le dió una mirada deseosa, esa que fingía a todos sus clientes y le sonrió. sus feromonas rebasando las de Taeil.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—¿Porque no nos divertimos un rato? — </span>
  </em>
  <span>El menor le dijo en un susurro cerca del oído, se lo hizo saber de manera ansiosa, esperando que el otro cediera.  movió su trasero para sentir la erección del mayor, la cual no había bajado ni un poco. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Lamento interrumpir Presidente Moon, pero… hemos llegado. —El chofer mencionó bajando un poco el vidrio polarizado que los separaba. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—No interrumpes, Jung. Gracias.— Dijo el Alfa sin mirar al chofer, aun mantenía a Donghyuck en su regazo, el otro subió rápidamente el vidrio dejándolos en privacidad nuevamente. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Así que ya te convertiste en presidente ¿eh?…—Mencionó el menor con una socarrona sonrisa. —Felicidades. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Como sea </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>El mayor se sacudió las manos del menor y le puso a su lado en el asiento. el menor le miró con un puchero. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>El chofer le abrió la puerta por donde salió el mayor, quien se acomodó el saco para verse presentable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Lleva al joven Lee a su casa, Jung. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Antes de que el chofer pudiera asentir el menor salió del auto. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—No hace falta, presidente Moon. —El menor imitó lo que el mayor hizo cuando salió y le dió la espalda. —Iré por mi cuenta.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan no esperó a que el mayor se despidiera y se fue, caminó por la banqueta hasta doblar en la esquina donde una vez fuera de la vista del Alfa corrió y corrió con lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos. Solamente se detuvo cuando sus pulmones ardían y las lágrimas le imposibilitaba ver por donde corría. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No podía creer que después de seis años volvía a tenerlo cerca, esta vez demasiado cerca. hasta le chupó la polla.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Tonto, tonto, tonto… eres un tonto Haechan.— </span>
  </em>
  <span>Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se abrazaba para disimular que estaba temblando aunque era inútil, sus piernas también lo hacían y le imposibilitaba caminar, por lo que decidió ponerse de cuclillas allí en medio de la banqueta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las personas simplemente lo ignoraban y le sacaban la vuelta como si fuera un loco. Tragó con fuerza para evitar que un sollozo saliera de su garganta y se aguantó la respiración para tratar de calmarse inútilmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Necesitaba un cigarrillo maldita sea. Volteó hacia los lados tratando de ubicarse y se dió cuenta que estaba demasiado lejos de su hogar, estaba en una zona de oficinas y edificios altos. lugar por el que nunca había estado, pero sabia donde estaba, la gente con dinero trabajaba allí. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeil observó el lugar por donde había desaparecido Donghyuck por unos buenos segundos, esperando muy en el fondo que el menor regresara. Sabía que no lo haría obviamente. Suspiró, no podía ir detrás del Omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El recuerdo de la marca de apareamiento en el cuello de</span>
  <em>
    <span> su</span>
  </em>
  <span> omega le puso furioso de nuevo, pero esta vez se contuvo de no expresarlo, estaba en el edificio de su empresa y habían Omegas alrededor que trabajaban en sus cubículos y se verían afectados por sus feromonas. caminó impasible por todo el corredor hasta llegar al ascensor que lo llevó hasta su oficina, en donde descargó toda su furia, destrozando todo a su paso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su secretaria afuera  escuchaba como este hacía un escándalo de cosas rompiéndose, estaba aterrada por la intensidad de la furia del presidente, no podía moverse y comenzó a llorar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Quién fue el osado en marcar a su Omega? ¿John? Ese maldito se las pagaría. Apretó los puños y le pegó al escritorio por última vez, desesperado se peinó los cabellos que en algún momento se había desacomodado y sacó de su bolsillo su smartphone, tecleó un número y se llevó el aparato a la oreja.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Nakamoto. —</span>
  </em>
  <span>Dijó en cuanto el otro descolgó</span>
  <em>
    <span> — Necesito que me investigues a Lee Donghyuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>《—Buenas tardes, Yuta. Buenas tardes Taeil ¿En qué soy bueno?》</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Déjate de juegos y has lo que te pido. — escucho un pequeño silencio del otro lado de la línea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>《—Bien…¿Qué cosa quieres saber?》</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Todo. — Colgó</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Si Jonh Seo había marcado a Donghyuck no dudaría en destrozarlo. por el momento no iba a apresurarse a las cosas. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El niño pelirrojo caminó por las calles hasta llegar al hospital, necesitaba comprar un nuevo tanque de oxígeno, así que tras llenar el papeleo, y pagar con el dinero que había estado ahorrando le entregaron el tanque junto con unos supresores porque notaron que estaba aun en celo y su factura. Sonrió sin gracia y salió del edificio y se encaminó hasta la parada de autobuses, para esperar la línea que lo llevaba cerca de su casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se sentía cansado emocionalmente, miró el tanque que descansaba entre sus piernas y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, su razón de vivir estaba sufriendo y no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Se talló los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta y parpadeó varias veces para no seguir llorando. tragó saliva y esperó el camión. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>soy patético</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  se dijo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>llegó a su casa en la tarde, se había desviado un poco para conseguir un poco de dinero y comprar la despensa de la semana, llegó a su casa maltratada y descuidada por el tiempo, arrastró consigo el tanque con la izquierda y con la derecha la bolsa de comestibles. atravesó el patio con maleza seca hasta llegar a la puerta improvisada y mal hecha de trozos de madera. No tenía el candado puesto y la cadena estaba colgada así que su padre probablemente estaba adentro. apretó los labios y abrió con fuerza la puerta que siempre se quedaba trabada. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—LLegue. —</span>
  </em>
  <span>Mencionó sin ganas.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Hasta que llegas Zorra. ¿Donde estabas pequeña puta?. —</span>
  </em>
  <span>Mencionó el Alfa del otro lado de una mesa vieja que estaba en la pequeña sala sin nada más que un pequeño sofá individual y una televisión de tubo encima de otra mesita a lado de la puerta. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Por allí. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Por allí. —</span>
  </em>
  <span>Masculló el hombre.</span>
  <em>
    <span> — Abriendote de piernas, seguro. es lo unico para lo que eres bueno. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck lo ignoró y a su padre le importó poco, pues volvió su vista a la televisión con mala señal. Avanzó de manera lenta hasta la cocinita y dejó la bolsa con las compras sobre la barra. Se puso a acomodar los víveres sobre los anaqueles vacíos, abrió el refrigerador que de igual forma estaba casi vacío, excepto por un cartón de jugo medio lleno y una mitad de un limón seco. Escuchó a su padre soltar maldiciones a la televisión y siguió surtiendo el refrigerador con los productos que necesitaban estar en un ambiente frío.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una vez acabado, tomó el tanque de oxígeno y se dirigió al único cuarto que tenía una cobija como cortina. cruzó el portal y observó a la chica acostada en la cama individual.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—He llegado DongSuk —</span>
  </em>
  <span> Haechan le sonrió triste y la niña le devolvió la sonrisa con el mismo sentimiento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos tan parecidos, pero tan diferentes a la vez, su hermana melliza se hallaba postrada en una cama luchando contra la muerte. y Donghyuck solo podía ver como su alma gemela se moría lentamente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>